Five Days
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: It had taken five days for her to say yes to him. – Drabble, Inuyasha x Kagome. Modern!AU. Part of "Operation Spring Fanfics: May."


**Day One**

"No."

Dog ears twitched slightly. "No?"

"No," the human girl repeated.

"But why?" Inuyasha cried. "I did everything right…I think. …Oh, shit, did I offend you in any kind of way?"

Kagome shook her head, smirking slightly. "No, you did not."

"Oh, thank God. So…will you accept my proposal to a date?"

"No." And with that, Kagome walked away, letting the dumbfound half-demon trail behind her.

* * *

 **Day Two**

Her cellphone rang in the middle of the _Love Triangle Blues_ marathon. Groaning, she reluctantly picked up her phone, pausing the show and answering it. She made sure to add a slight edge to her voice, to inform the person on the receiving end that they were bothering her.

"Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Oh my God, I've the right number. Whew!"

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "…Inuyasha?"

She heard him laugh. "Yes, this is Inuyasha Takahashi, in all his verbal glory."

"Uh, is there any special reason as to why you're calling me? No, wait – how'd you get my number?"

"From Kikyo," he replied innocently. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you need?"

"I need a favor?"

"Which is…?"

"A date. From you."

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "No."

"But - !"

Kagome hung up, chuckled softly, and unpaused her show.

* * *

 **Day Three**

Kagome glanced at the unusually tall demon that suddenly sat in front of her at the local coffee shop. "And you are…?"

"Sesshomaru Takahashi, Inuyasha's older brother."

Kagome stared at him blankly before a realization swept over her.

"Oh my God, he did _not_ send you all the way here just to – "

"My brother's a dumbass," he interjected. "But he's a lovable, well-meaning dumbass. And since I actually have some semblance of love for him, I am willing to do this."

Kagome nodded. "Alright."

"So…he wishes to know if you'll go out on a date with him."

"Tell Inuyasha I said no."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. "Hmm? You _do_ realize that he's going to continue to ask you, right?"

"Yes, I know. But still: tell him no."

The daiyoukai sighed. "Ah, very well."

* * *

 **Day Four**

Kagome was surprised to have received a letter. Most people just send her things via e-mail or text.

When she saw who it was from, she couldn't help but laugh.

She picked up the paper, marveling at the neatness of the cursive, and read its contents aloud:

" _Dear Kagome,_

 _I'm not sure if anyone sends letters anymore. Hell, I highly doubt it. But I'm doing it anyway, mainly because Sesshomaru and I thought it would be more romantic and sensible than me appearing at your house with a large teddy bear. Anyway, you are the most beautiful I have ever seen. Like, really, really beautiful. God, I just like you really, really much and…ugh, I'm not good with words, okay? I guess I should just get to the point: Kagome, would you go out on a date with me? Pretty please, with cherries on top?"_

 _Love, Inuyasha."_

Kagome carefully folded the letter and placed on a small table. Taking out her cellphone, she dialed the hanyou's number, patiently waiting until she heard his excited voice.

"Oh my God, are you - !"

"No."

And then she hung up.

* * *

 **Day Five**

The fool actually done it. He came to Kagome Higurashi's house, large teddy bear cradled in his arms. He brought his brother, who was holding countless boxes of chocolate and seemed quite pissed.

"Alright, Kagome Higurashi!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his voice muffled by the stuffed animal. "I am not taking no for an answer anymore! You _will_ accept my invitation to go on a date, I _will_ take you to a fancy-ass restaurant, we _will_ go subsequent dates, and we will have the greatest damn time of our lives! Sesshomaru, sing the love song!"

"Oh God, no," the daiyoukai replied. " _Hell no._ "

"Sing the damn song! You promised!"

"I promised nothing! I regret being here!"

"Uh…there's no need for a song," Kagome said, trying to spare Sesshomaru from ever-lasting embarrassment.

"If it means winning your heart, then hell yeah, we need the song!"

"There's no need, because I'm going to say yes."

"…What? Did I hear that correctly?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Yes, you bastard; you heard that correctly."

An air of silence came about before the half-demon produced an ear-shattering scream of joy. He threw the teddy bear to his brother, knocking him over in the process.

"S-seriously?!"

Kagome smiled. "I'm serious."

"No more rejections?!"

"No more rejections. I was just seeing how far you were willing to go to capture the girl of your dreams. You're quite the persistent dog."

"A persistent and annoying bastard," Sesshomaru mumbled. "God, you could've said yes earlier! I had to deal with his non-stop chatter about you!"

"So…so you'll go on a date with me?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with hopeful eyes.

She laughed. "Yes."

* * *

… **I had so much fun writing this.**


End file.
